Procession
by introvertedtiger
Summary: Shoujoai. Rei/Mina. When facing a difficult task, Rei focuses on accomplishing small tasks in order to reach her goal.


Warning: If girl/girl pairings bother you, then leave now. Or go ahead and keep reading, since you probably clicked on this story for a reason.

Note: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. I'm a big fan of the Rei/Minako pairing, so I decided to give it a shot. Let me know how I do on my first try. Hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**"Procession"**

The echoes of red heels colliding with the cold, marble floor reverberated off the walls as Sailor Mars walked briskly down an empty hallway.

_Just breathe_

The bright moonlight beamed through the tall windows that lined the walls, giving the surrounding air a surreal image. The violet eyed warrior's face was tight with a steel like determination. She didn't let the ethereal atmosphere or the breath taking view of the full moon outside phase her.

_Just focus_

Turning around the corner, the darked haired woman came to an abrupt stop and stared down the long corridor, at the end which resided a pair of intrically crafted doors. A fleeting look of doubt and fear fluttered across Sailor Mar's determined face.

_Just keep walking_

With a barely audible grunt, the young woman steeled herself and continued down the hall, her eyes locked on the pair of doors ahead of her. She came to a stop before the intimidating wooden structure. An audible gulp escaped from her throat.

_Just knock_

Sailor Mars ran shaky hands over her sailor fuku, straightening out her already tidy uniform. As she slowly raised a closed fist to announce her presence, a loud click from the other side of the door reverberated down the hallway, causing the feminine soldier to freeze.

_Just keep you composure_

The large marble door swung open, revealing the inky black darkness that was the room beyond the hallway. Sailor Mar's entire body trembled briefly before calming down as the violet eyed warrior took a deep steadying breath.

_Just-_

"Jeez, took you long enough. You're getting slow in your old age, Rei-chan," a melodious voice spoke, the teasing quality of it traced with affection and fondness.

Rei's eye twitched.

"...This was a bad idea," Sailor Mars muttered as she spun around and took a step forward before a chain lasso made of golden hearts shot out of the darkness and wrapped tightly around the departing warrior.

Rei's brow furrowed as she held in her shout of indignation. Turning around, violet eyes glared down the length of the chain and into the dark void.

A soft giggle escaped the darkness.

"And where do you think you're going, _koibito?" _

Rei's porcelain skin flushed red as she averted her eyes from the room.

_Just step into the unknown_

Her eyes still averted, Sailor Mars slowly walked into the dark room, the heavy door closing behind her. As she was bathed in darkness, her breathing increased as her heart hammered against her chest. She felt the chain that held her captive vanish into the air.

"Rei....?" The teasing quality was no longer evident in the voice, only concern and worry.

Sailor Mars looked up, her eyes adjusting to the dark room. Before her stood beauty incarnate. Long, cascading golden hair that fell in glimmering waves. A white, sleeveless nightgown that flowed down to mid thigh, gently hugging her curvy figure. Full, pink pouty lips that were curved in a slight frown. Large, worried blue eyes which held nothing but love and adoration for the woman before her.

_Just say the words_

"Minako..." Rei closed her eyes to calm herself when she heard how shaky and apprehensive her voice sounded. She didn't see the look of fear flash across her companions blue eyes as she took a tentative step towards the trembling warrior, her observant gaze taking in the brunette's trembeling figure.

"Whats wrong, Rei?"

With hands clenched, determined violet eyes opened and stared into concerned blue ones.

Confusion was written all over Sailor Venus's face as Rei stepped forward so that only an inch of air separated their faces.

"Re-chan, what-"

Desperate lips crashed against Minako's, silencing her effectively.

_Just do it_

Rei pulled back slightly and stared into Minako's dazed eyes.

The blonde blinked when she felt something slip onto her finger. She glanced down at the glimmering diamond ring on her finger before snapping her gaze up. Teary, hopeful eyes met intense violet eyes.

Rei wrapped her arms around the woman before her and molded the soft body into her own. She could feel the wetness of Minako's tears as the blonde burried her face into the crook of her neck. She pressed her lips against Minako's ear, giving it a small kiss.

"Rei..." Minakos shaky, happy voice murmured against Sailor Mar's fuku. All the apprehension and doubt left Rei's body. Only a reassuring calmness was left.

"Minako...marry me."

_Just say yes._

**AN: I'm not too confident writing Sailor Moon fanfiction just because I have a hard interweaving japanese phrases and customs into the story. I know it's not necessary, but some of the best SM fanfics that I've read do, and I'm trying to adjust according when writing for this series. Anyways, I'm going to churn out some more one-shots to get the hang of it and I'll eventually come out with a multi-chapter fic someday. Review please! **


End file.
